Games of Seduction
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: "I can make you fall in love with me before you can make me fall in love with you" Famous last words spoken by Mamoru Chiba. Usagi and Mamoru's bet that they can make the other fall in love with them...I suck at summaries. Please Read and Review!
1. I've Just Said a Mouthful

Games of Seduction

By:The Young Lady of Legends

ChapterOne:I've Just Said A Mouthful

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate has a strange way of mixing itself with irony. It makes me wonder if maybe it does it purposely simply to drive me to the brink of insanity. I still question why I'm thrown into Chiba Mamoru's path on a daily basis. 

The day in question, the one that changed the way everything flowed, began much like any other. I was late for homeroom because I'd chosen sleep over schoolwork. I'm just a girl who knows how to prioritize. My feet flew over themselves in attempt to get to where they needed to go before they and the rest of myself received a rather disturbingly large red 'X' next to my name. The symbol that told the world I was tardy frequently found its way to my name. 

After I'd been rebuked for my tardiness yet again (you'd think they'd begin to expect it...it's only the norm after it happens _everyday_!) I'd managed to pass a math test by about three points. It wasn't stupidity, which Chiba loved to give credit to, but laziness and I knew it. I hated to study and if I had done such I knew my score would have been considerably higher. But I digress...

All in all I felt free as the last bell rang signaling my freedom until I decided to show up the next morning. I made the usual mad dash to Crown Arcade where I knew, if I hurried anyhow, that my Sailor V game would be free. 

I burst through the doors, the bell tinkling, signaling my arrival. A forewarning to all those who dare step in my way. 

Namely Chiba Mamoru. 

"Well if it isn't little Miss. Odango Atama?" he announced as he turned to see who was coming through the door. Probably disappointed it wasn't yet another of his admirers. Though it saddens me to say, one of my friends who should've had better sense was one of this Chiba fan-club group. What could Rei-chan be thinking?

"Well if it isn't Mr. Arrogant-oh-I-just-love-myself-so-much?" I asked dully, not letting him get under my skin for once.

"Odango you'd love yourself this much too if you were me." he said coolly. I wanted nothing more than to strangle him until his eyeballs popped out. 

I put a hand on my hip, "No I'd probably spend most of my time feeling sorry for myself." 

"Now Odango...why ever should I feel sorry for myself?" he grinned. I hated that smile. It got beneath my skin in a way that nothing else could. That same smile haunted every dream I could remember having. The lips were featured in many more.

"Oh I don't know." I began sarcastically. "Maybe because I'd have nothing else better to do with my time than to make fun of fourteen year olds and come up with insane nicknames for them. Odango Atama? Come on!"

"It suits you." he stated. He sipped his coffee. I wanted nothing more than to be that mug.

"Just as Jackass suits you." I replied.

Motoki simply shook his head. His family owned the arcade and his job was everything. He managed, served, cleaned and so on and so on. He had been my reason for coming here in the beginning but it had gradually transferred to Mamoru. "Do you two always have to go at it? And Usa, this is a family atmosphere I'm trying to run here. Can you tone down the language slightly?" he pulled a pen and some napkins from underneath the counter. "Here. I can give you Mamoru-san's number so you can call and cuss him later." he said with a smile. 

Mamoru looked superiorly cocky, "I'm sure she wouldn't object to my home phone number anyway." 

"Are you insinuating that I'd ever have any interest whatsoever in the likes of you?!" I demanded, my voice rising in volume. How dare he insult my good taste?

"As if you'd have anyone else to chase." he commented. Ooh...that grin seriously needed to be manually removed. I think an open palm to the face might do the trick.

"For your information I don't chase guys." I said. I knew I'd have the perfect comeback on this one. "They chase me."

He snorted. "I just bet Odango Atama."

"Why wouldn't they?!" I could not believe he would insult me like that. Wait...yes I could. He did this on a daily basis did he not?

"You just don't look like the type of girl that guys line up for, that's all." he stated simply. Motoki winced. He knew before long I'd explode. Very wise Motoki...maybe you should teach your friends lessons in wisdom occasionally.

I couldn't help it. Before I knew it was coming out...it did. I began the battle of all battles between Chiba Mamoru and I. My next comment did me in. "I beg your pardon but I could have any guy, anywhere, any time." I paused and grinned. "Look just because you're in love with me doesn't mean you have to get so ridiculous about me and other guys."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Me in love with you, huh?" 

"That's right." I was feeling the consequences of what I'd said now. I felt sick. He had a gleam in his eye and I knew that was a very bad sign for me. 

"And you can get any guy anywhere...that right?" he asked as he stood up and walked in my direction.

"Uh...yeah. I think so." I answered. God, what was he doing? What could he possibly have in mind?

"I, personally think that it's the other way around. Maybe you just love me." he grinned evilly. Malice, plot, revenge...they all dripped from that smile that was beginning to make me unstable. 

"Only in your wildest dreams." He, however, would not have the pleasure of seeing my unnerving. He would only see the calm and collected Usagi. He said nothing but continued to smile. "What?" I finally asked.

"If in fact your not already in love with me, it would be easy to make you. I do believe you're already more than half-way there." Disdain was blanketing this man. Just who did he think he was? He knew I was never one to back down from anything remotely resembling a challenge and this I knew, sounded much like one. 

"I believe it would be easier for you to fall in love with me." I accepted the unspoken challenge.

"Is that a challenge Odango?" he asked. As if he didn't know.

"Hell yes, it's a challenge." I answered, feeling every bit as confident as a snail in a 10K marathon. From my tone of voice though, you'd think I was the cheetah. No that was Chiba, or perhaps he was a man-eating wild beast.

"Okay bet: I can make you fall in love with me before you can make me fall in love with you." he sneered. He crossed his arms across his chest as if in a 'bring it on' stature. 

"You're on Chiba!"

Let the game of seduction begin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My days were on repeat. I was running late for the exact same reasons the next morning and I knew I would later have trouble discerning the two separate mornings. Or so I thought. 

As I opened the front door to begin my daily sprint I caught sight of a blur of green and red from the corner of my eye. I looked down and found a dozed red roses sitting in a vase on my doorstep. Puzzled, I began searching for a card. 

And soon enough, I found one.

They were addressed to a Tsukino Usagi and as far as I knew I was the one and only so I ripped the small envelope containing the card open. All previous thoughts of 'late' and 'school' had been thrown to the four winds. My mind was only on one thing and that was 'Who could have sent me roses?' I nearly screamed in delight, shock, surprise and disgust as I read the card and realization crept in. It read:

To my dearest Usako:

You haven't the slightest how much you are going to soon regret this bet and how thrilled you'll be once I make you fall in love with me. Don't forget the stakes...

-Chiba Mamoru

To my dearest Usako?! What in the hell was he thinking? Obviously the dear man wasn't and needed sincere pity and psychological help. Or perhaps he just needed someone to give him a swift kick in the balls. 

I felt like just the girl to do it. 

I felt sick as I read 'don't forget the stakes.' How could I forget the stakes? Not only would I lose both my dignity and pride but I would be forced to do exactly what Satan's Spawn instructed me to for two weeks. The stakes remained the same if he lost. I actually needed someone to rearrange my closet and take those winter clothes out and store them in the attic...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*As I entered the arcade that afternoon, I had a plan. I'd spent the previous night downing my Mom's Cosmopolitans one right after the other in attempts to find a brilliant plan. And if fact I had. Our plans of attack were completely opposite. He was trying to win me over with romance and I was going to crush him with sexuality. Cosmo instructed that men's weakness was in their...well, you've got the picture anyway.

I stepped in and saw him hovering over his cup of coffee. Without pausing to think I knew it was black coffee...tasteless and bland. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to do this. 

His elbows rested on the counter in front of him, leaving me ample room to wrap myself around him, which was in fact what I did. My face buried in his silky hair and my mouth brushing his ear I whispered softly, "I got your roses." 

He never turned around. "Did you now? Did you like them?" He wasn't shaken. Shouldn't this be enough to turn on any teenage guy? The idiot.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to see you wrapped and sent to my room." I purred. That did it. He body tightened and grew tense. I pulled away and beamed. "What? Not so tough now are you Chiba?"

He turned around on his stool to face me. I detected a slight trace of pink on his inner cheeks near his nose that I was sure usually wasn't there. "Playing dirty huh?"

I simply smiled. I'd get him. My plan of attack was absolutely brilliant. "Round one...Usagi." I said as I turned on my heel to walk away and leave the arcade. 

"Ah but dear Usa..." he reached for my hand and spun me back around. "Who let you win?"


	2. He Has a What!

Games of Seduction

By: The Young Lady of Legends

ChapterTwo:He Has A What?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ah but dear Usa...who let you win?' His words were haunting my mind as I lay on my bed thinking how my plan of attack went wrong. Maybe it didn't. Maybe I've already begun to win him over. 

I threw a pillow across my room in frustration, awakening a very angry Luna. "Usagi do you mind? I'm only trying to get a bit of beauty sleep and you hurl pillows at me!"

I smiled. "Oh but you've never woken me up right Luna? Let's see... 3 AM Negaverse disturbances, late night snacks that you absolutely must have, and let us not forget school mornings. Admit it, you get a sheer thrill from pouncing on my face and screaming that I'm late. And only after I am awake you take my warmed spot and sleep whilst I am forced to go to school. So don't give me that."

She growled slightly as if a warning. "Very scary Fuzzball." I laughed as I hurled another pillow at her. I sprinted for the door before she could extract her claws and use me a scratching post, closing it behind me and locking her in there. Teach her to mess with me. 

I suppose my mood could be blamed on Chiba. He had this uncanny way of spoiling an entire day, and making it heavenly all at the same time. Honestly I'm not sure if I have feelings for him or hate him. Aren't they basically the same thing anyway?

I heard the phone ring but paid it no mind. Mom would answer it and if it were for me she let me know. Sure enough she peeped her head up the stairs and said, "Usa honey? Telephone!" 

I decided against going back into my room to get it so I picked up the extension in my parent's empty bedroom. "Hello?" I asked cheerily. My friends all said I had a phony voice when using the telephone. 

A deep voice that reminded me strangely of black velvet flowed to my ear. "Hello Usagi. How are you?" 

"Chiba?! What are you calling my house for? And furthermore how did you get my number? It's _unlisted_!" Was he stalking me? Because that could get really annoying, not to mention creepy.

"I have connections Usa darling." he said. I heard an odd sound in the background. It could have been static but since he lived so nearby that wasn't possible. 

"What is that aggravating noise? Other than your voice I mean?" I couldn't resist such an easy-targeted insult. 

"Oh that?" Correction. His voice sounded like satin. Or perhaps chocolate syrup. "I was in the shower and felt like hearing your voice."

This was unfair! He can't be romantic and try and turn me on all at the same time! He had two plans of attack now? I decided on turning the tables on him, "Really now? I imagine you felt more like me being there with you." was my last sentence before hanging up on the bastard. And the worst part of this ordeal?

...I had a damn good mental picture of him in the shower that I'm not sure I wanted to go away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day's scout meeting had been indefinitely postponed. I had brought up my ordeal with Chiba and consequently everyone thought they had the best plan of action. Luna was sitting in a corner snorting her disapproval every now and again, just so we knew how much she disagreed with our conversation. "You girls seriously need to prioritize. And you Ami! I expected better of you, but here you are giggling like some giddy schoolgirl." 

"Actually Luna I am a schoolgirl and right at this moment I am positively giddy." she stated simply before jumping back into the conversation. 

"Personally Usagi-chan, I believe the best way to get him is through jealousy." Minako decided.

"Jealousy? How so?" Rei asked, interested in knowing more.

"It's rather simple. Flirt shamelessly with Mamoru until he becomes as accustomed to it as breathing and then...WHAM! Ignore him completely and flirt as you did with him, with someone else in front of him." she finished, a bright smile across her face. She flashed her signature 'V for Victory' sign making her eyes twinkle.

Rei groaned. "Oh please! Why not just do the 'Bend and Snap?*'" she asked sarcastically.

Minako missed the sarcasm. "Ooh...not a bad idea. Good one Rei-chan." Rei just rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

Makoto looked thoughtful. "I've found that the way to a man's heart is indeed through his stomach. Perhaps you should bake Mamoru a dessert." 

I looked at her in disbelief. "Mako-chan...I burn toast. There is no way I could make a delicious dessert."

"Perhaps I could help you...or I could just do it for you and pretend you did it." Lita suggested.

Minako spoke up again. "Oh a dessert would be grand! Maybe he'd picture you in vanilla ice cream, and dripping in chocolate sauce!" Yeah, and this is the girl who manages to keep a boyfriend year-round while the sane members of the group were each single. 

Her comment was simply ignored. Afterall, what do you say to something like that? Suggest strawberry glaze? Ugh...

It was Ami who spoke next. "You're all forgetting who we're talking about here. This isn't some fourteen year old guy who'd be willing to take anyone with a female anatomy. This is Chiba Mamoru! Suave, debonair, intelligent...Usagi-chan, you have to spark his brain! Make him think. Perhaps a conversation of philosophy?" 

This was even more absurd. "Philosophy, Ami? I don't think Aristotle wrote his ideas manga-style." Luna put her two cents worth in again. Of course this time, I was forced to agree with her. 

Ami looked back at me. "Can't you just try to read Plato's Republic? Please?"

Minako who'd zoned out temporarily due to intense boredom of conversation suddenly came back to reality. "Play-dough? I _ love _that stuff!"

Rei rolled her eyes again. "I think my IQ just dropped two points," she mumbled under her breath. 

After I really thought about everyone's suggestions they could all work. I'd just have to put the Usagi touch on them but they'd work more or less. Now it was time to set my plan in motion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I blessed everything I could think of that the next day was Saturday. An entire day spent working Chiba Mamoru. He'd be won over eventually. The arcade was typical as I stepped in. A few people I didn't know scattered here and there. The only two people I knew for sure were Motoki, who was presently behind the counter, and Mamoru who was, yet again, slumped down over his coffee cup. Why does that coffee cup get so much attention, dammit?! 

One of the best parts of my plan was my outfit. I knew I'd have to dress the part of Minako-chan's plan because that was the one I'd use first. 

"Whoa! Usagi-chan....uh...um....you look, great!" Motoki blushed as he looked up to see who'd come in. Mamoru turned after Motoki's comment and what he saw made his jaw drop. My shirt, low-cut and coming barely beneath my chest revealed and accented more than it covered. I'd borrowed it from Minako-chan, she called it a tube-top, whatever the hell that was. My skirt was also short, not to mention clingy, and the heals, which had strings to lace up my calves, added at least four inches to my height. These things too also belonged to Minako-chan. But my favorite part was the hair.

I'd let it down today to catch Chiba's attention, since he was forevermore going on and on about it. It reached my thighs and surpassed the length of the skirt I was wearing. I'd noticed he was still gaping at me.

I winked at him, "Don't stare a hole Mamoru-san."

"Uh...I..." he stuttered. "Whoa..." he finally managed to say. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me. He had all the charm of a cannibal, starved nearly to death and my body was his...gulp!...nourishment. Did people look at Minako-chan this way? How did she stand it? He was making me want to fidget but I knew I had to stay collected. 

I prissed towards him and decided the finishing touch would be to sit on his lap. My legs were thrown over to one side of his and my arms snaked around his neck, my hands fingering his hair. I leaned in as if I were going to kiss him and he leaned foward as well. Just as our lips were about to meet, I pulled back and jumped up. "Round two...Usagi. Mamoru you really aren't doing so well. That's two rounds I've won so far."

I noticed him grow stiff and extremely uncomfortable. Motoki stifled a laugh. "_Problems_ Mamoru-san?" he asked trying not to laugh hysterically at Mamoru, who was breathing rather fast. 

He glared at Motoki. "Shut up." 

Motoki couldn't hold it any longer. He began laughing and bent over clutching his sides. "I can't believe she gave you a-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared.

Oh. My. God. He had a-- 

He was-- 

Oh shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Elle Woods' signature guy snagging move in Legally Blonde. 


	3. Is He Allowed to be Romantic?

Games of Seduction

By: TheYoung Lady of Legends

AuthorsNotes: _In regards to what he has...keep in mind that Usagi has just majorly turned him on. If that doesn't work put your mind in the gutter for a minute or two. Great, I'm corrupting my pure minded readers..._

ChapterThree:Is He Allowed to be Romantic?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe I went too far? My heart was pounding as I concentrated on nothing but putting as much distance between Chiba Mamoru and myself as possible. He, on the other hand, had other ideas. 

I felt someone grab my wrist none too gently and forced me to turn around. My eyes were engulfed in the inky blueness of his. Before I knew what he was doing I felt lips on mine. 

What is he _doing_?! Wasn't this supposed to be a public place? Wait...where was I again? And what is that light dizziness in my head? Please tell me my knees aren't buckling. 

Suddenly he pulled away and cradled my head with his arm so I was forced to look him in the eye. He raised an eyebrow, "Looks like I won round three."

Suddenly reality came back into my pretty little head. "You ass! I cannot believe you did that! You aren't allowed to do that without my direct permission! Do you realize you just stole my first kiss?!"

He snorted, "Seems to me you're a bit more experienced than all that." So now he didn't believe me?! How dare he insult me?

"Are you calling me a liar? Because I have a few names for you pal, and they aren't nearly as kind!" My anger was rising, I felt it. I had to think of something to get him back with. I just wasn't sure what.

***Mamoru's POV***

I'm not exactly sure what came over me. Actually, yes I am. Male hormones took place of calm rationality and they sent me flying over the edge. Well, what was I supposed to do? She turned me on! 

The only two things I knew for sure were that she was winning and I had to counter attack and I had to counter attack well. After she'd made her mad dash from the arcade after the kiss I slumped onto my stool and let my head fall onto the counter in front of me with a thud. That was when Motoki whacked me in the back of the head with a newspaper.

"What do I look like, an untrained dog?" I asked in reference to the newspaper discipline. 

"You look like you have as much control as one." he commented. I was going to ignore him but he just kept droning. "And just for the record she was telling the truth."

"How would you know?" I asked. In fact, I really wanted to know if I had stolen her first kiss. I'd probably feel bad about it later. After my pleasure from finally doing it went away.

"God Mamoru. Don't sound so jealous." he smiled. I didn't think I had sounded jealous but perhaps I had. True I felt it. Slightly though, and only slightly did I feel it. I think. "But anyway, she told me. I know more about her than you think."

Bells went off in my head. "How much do you know?"

He raised his hands and began protesting. "Oh no! I am not helping you win this stupid bet! I refuse to tell you absolutely anything about Usagi."

I had a bargain. He would tell me everything I needed to know about Usagi to woo her. "You know that hot brunette you've been eyeing for weeks?"

He looked suspicious. "Yeah...what about her?"

"If I can get her to go out with you...you'll tell me everything I need to know right?" I asked slyly. I knew it would work; I knew his weak spot. 

"Really?!" he asked, maybe a little too overenthusiastically. "You'd really do that?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"Okay." he said bringing out a pen and paper. "Here's everything you need to know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Usagi's POV***

My lips are tingling...

That really pisses me off. Chiba Mamoru is going down if it kills me! At least that was what I thought before the FedEx truck came to my house. I was insanely happy that a package was addressed to me and signed the notice deliriously. 

I tore into the brown papered box looking for what I could only deem late birthday presents from my distant relatives. Packing peanuts were scattered to and fro across the room. They hadn't survived my spaztic digging into the box. Finally I reached what I'd been searching for. A pink crystalline bunny. It was absolutely beautiful but...I couldn't find a sender name anywhere.

I searched amongst the packing peanuts again and found it. A short note but did it ever get the point across...

Not nearly as beautiful as my little bunny...

~Chiba Mamoru

I am seriously going to choke the life out of that man!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That piece was shorter than most of my other chapters...sorry! It isn't as good as the others either but please don't stop reading! I promise they'll get better! Thanx to all my reviewers!!! It's MUCH appreciated!


	4. Bed of CloverBlossom

Games of Seduction

By:The Young Lady of Legends

Authors' Notes:_I do apologize for the excruciatingly short pieces but sometimes they happen. I write without a specific intent, just chapter to chapter (so inevitably no. i have no idea what the ending is to this yet)and I write as the ideas flow. When they stop flowing or something whacks me in the side of the head and says "HEY! YOU! STOP!" I stop. Who am I afterall to argue with my subconcious? Secondly, this piece of the story is a turning point and a lot different. I apologize if you don't like it as well as the rest but this was eventually where the story was going. I hope you enjoy it though! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ChapterFour:Bed of CloverBlossoms

"I do not!" This was one of the most absurd conversations I had ever had. I think I know better than anyone else what I happen to be thinking. It is my brain after all. 

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." she mumbled.

Minako wasn't nearly as quiet. She protested loudly. "Whatever Usagi-chan! You do too and you know it as well as the rest of us! You seem to keep forgetting that I am in fact, Sailor Venus. The senshi of..._love." _she grinned widely as she exaggerated the last word. 

Makoto began in a sing-song voice. "Usa loves Chiba. Usa loves Chiba-"

I cut her off. I couldn't take this anymore. "I do not! And you guys are seriously starting to make me really mad!" 

Ami surprised me by commenting, "You may be slightly more convincing of that if you weren't smiling."

"Wha- I am not smiling!" I protested. That was ridiculous as well. And since when did Ami-chan care who I loved. Which I don't!   


Minako whipped a mirror out of her purse faster than the speed of light and shoved it in my face. "See?" she smiled again.

Okay...so I was smiling. What did that prove? Nothing, I tell you! Absolutely, 100% of nothing! "Chiba is not why I am smiling."

Rei asked, "Oh then are you smiling because you're lying? Minako-chan smiles when she lies but I never knew you did." 

"No!" I don't smile when I lie. I'm a good fibber, thank you very much!

Makoto looked at me when condescending eyes. "Oh? Then just why _are _you smiling Usagi-chan?"

"Uh...I...you see...oh geez! I don't know! Maybe because I'm perpetually happy?" I tried. Actually, I really didn't know why I was smiling.

Ami said nothing but shook her head silently. It spoke volumes is all I can say.

"Ever hear of that river in Egypt?" Minako-chan asked me.

"Huh? What river?" what did a river have to do with anything?

"De Nile!" she made sure it sounded exactly like the word denial. Ha ha...funny one Minako-chan. 

"I am not in denial." I assured her. Then the rest of the group. "Really. I'm not."

"You're denying everything we're saying." Rei made a point.

"That is because it isn't true." I answered matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at each other and simultaneously added, "Denial."

"Exactly how fair is this fight anyways? It's four against one!" I whined.

"That's because you're the only one who has a problem admitting you have a thing for Mamoru-kun." Ami-chan was beginning to turn traitor, I believed. That was one of the biggest things that worried me. 

She was _always_ right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I decided cold hard proof that I didn't have feelings for Chiba would shut them up. Temporarily at least, but that was all I could hope for. This would be why we came bursting through the doors of the arcade for the second time that day. Mamoru hadn't been there earlier (thank Kami-sama for large miracles), so we assumed naturally that he would be now. 

I was going to sit in a confined space (the aforementioned arcade) with the man who must be possessed by some heinous demon and completely ignore him. That should be plentiful proof that I cared not a single bit for him.

We walked in tense, or at least I did, the rest of the girls were smiling ear to ear in anticipation. I looked like a gunman sent to singlehandedly shoot down an entire enemy army. My chin raised proud, I marched with a purpose. Until I saw.

Some brunette with long bouffant hair was seated next to Mamoru. Or should I say seated on Mamoru. Well, she may as well have been with the way she was hanging all over him, practically drooling. I stopped.

That is the only way I know to put it. I didn't simply stop walking, but I stopped the whole she-bang. I didn't blink, I didn't breathe, no part of me moved...I don't even think my heart remembered to beat. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened in attempt to keep the tears that formed without asking me first if they could come, from falling. 

Without thinking I turned around to run out and there were my friends staring at me, waiting for a reaction. "I-I have to go! I have...uh...homework!" It was the only thing I could think of. I sped through the door, grateful no one was on the other side of it or they would have become close friends with the pavement beneath them. 

My mind was a blank and I was at a loss for words. True, I had no claim over him whatsoever, but...that didn't make it hurt any less. The only thing I was concentrated on was getting the hell away from there. I had no clue where I was going, where I was going to end up stopping. I'd just put as much distance between him and me as I could before I ran out of breath. 

It finally caught up with me in a secluded area of the park. I fell face forward, arms outstretched in a thick patch of grass and clover. I took a deep breath to try and slow my tears and the sweet scent of clover blossom washed over me. Bunnies ate clover blossoms...

It comforted me to picture a family of white rabbits in that very spot nibbling contentedly on the faintly purple flowers. I smiled in spite of the tears. 

I was Usagi, a little blonde rabbit lost in a field of clover, and I'd be damned if Chiba Mamoru even thought he was going to get me down.


	5. Breakfast in BedWell Sort of

Games of Seduction

By: The Young Lady of Legends

Author'sNotes: My apologies! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but I suffered a mild case of the blues and didn't want to risk messing the story up. This isn't a story you can write depressed, it comes out strange. Trust me...I tried. As a token of apology I've tried extremely hard to write a longer chapter! Does that make my delay okay? Keep reviewing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ChapterFive:Breakfast in Bed...Well Sort Of

I sat up and took a deep breath as I wiped the tears from my face. I hated to cry. It always made me feel weak, or like I lost a fight with something. I hated to lose. Nothing made me more angry or frustrated. Even something as simple as a game of checkers is hard for me to lose. I don't take failure easily, I suppose. 

Which does a good job of explaining why I'm in this bet with Chiba. Okay that and it gives me a scapegoat to flirt shamelessly with his gorgeous self. He just reeks of wonderful. 

That is until he opens his mouth.

I dusted the grass off my uniform skirt and the dirt from my knees. I headed back for the arcade with an air of determination. I had a plan, but I had to convince Motoki and Makoto to help me out. 

I paused before I opened the doors to the arcade in fear that the Thing would still be there, with that trashy bimbo brunette nonetheless. But as I pushed the door open and glanced nervously around for them, I saw no sign that they'd ever been there. I heaved a sigh of relief. I hadn't wanted to force myself to refrain from making any more mad dashes. 

Luckily, the girls were still there talking to Motoki. I could hear fragments of their conversation as I walked toward them. Minako's airy high-pitch was all too recognizable as she said, "Somebody needs to teach him a lesson. You can't do that to people! He totally led her on! And did you see her face when she saw them together?"

Motoki snorted, "I'm more concerned with the look on Mamoru's face after Rei threatened to curse him..." he paused, "and let's not forget when Makoto had that woman pinned to the wall."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Makoto! You did what?!" 

They all whirled around, eyes wide. It was obvious they weren't expecting me back any time soon. Well, I had run out in tears afterall. Ami cocked her head to one side in her careful examination of my face. "Usa-chan? Are you okay? What are you doing back after...?" she trailed off.

I grinned a little as I shrugged it off. "Oh it isn't a problem. It isn' t like I had any claim over him to be jealous or angry or anything. It just took me by surprise a little." I thought I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself of this than to reassure Ami-chan. I hoped they didn't notice.

Rei rolled her eyes at my comment. "Oh please! He was a complete jerk to you! He's constantly flirting with you, trying to let you know he likes you and for him to just pull something like this! Come on! It was obvious what he was trying to do! He could have brought that sleeze anywhere, of course the only place she'd look decent in would be a dark alleyway, but he brought her here."

Minako jumped in. "Yeah! He brought her here so he could intentionally run into you! He did it just to make you mad. The scum..." she muttered as an afterthought.

"Whatever..." I sighed, not feeling in the mood to argue with someone as strong-willed as Minako-chan or Rei-chan. I then put my mind on business. Turning to Motoki I asked, "Motoki...you don't happen to know what time Mamoru-san wakes up in the mornings do you?"

"Um...Usa-chan, you know you're like a sister to me and all and I'd do anything for you..." he started. You could practically see the sweat beads popping out of his forehead. It was rather comical. "...but I thought I'd made it very clear that I was not to be incorporated into this argument, bet, game, seduction pit, whatever you'd like to call it. I just can't! Both you and Mamoru are my good friends and I am not getting involved! One of you is likely to get mad at me for screwing the bet up. It just...isn't fair."

Makoto sighed dramatically, "Oh...no I musn't! I will not...no! I CAN NOT turn traitor on one of my dearest and best friends! It just isn't moral!" she grabbed the collar of my shirt to add further drama, "Please dear Usa-chan! Try and understand that I'm doing what's best for the both of you." she mocked Motoki's mini-speech.

Minako giggled. "Nice Scarlett O' Hara impersonation." A round of laughter and giggles went around the group, including Motoki.

"Motoki, it isn't for the bet. Actually I think I'm going to call it off." okay so I was lying. It was for the bet and I knew it but did Motoki need to know that? I think not. "But I...I honestly think I may have some more than just friendly feelings for Mamoru and I'd like to surprise him with breakfast. Like a sort of truce." I faked my embarrassed admittance of a crush on Mamoru quite nicely. I even managed to get myself to blush a bit. 

He looked thoughtful. "Oh well if that's the case then I could help you." he smiled a little before he continued. "And I thought you liked each other. I just knew there had to be more behind this bet."

"Don't hold your breath..." I mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear me.

"What?" he asked. "I missed that."

I smiled innocently, trying to cover up my mistake. "Nothing!" I chirped happily.

Rei-chan mouthed "Way to go Odango!" at me so that Motoki could neither see nor hear.

Motoki continued, oblivious. "Anyway, Mamoru-san wakes up around seven o'clock on weekdays and eight on weekends. What do you have in mind anyway Usa?"

"Oh nothing!" I grinned evilly. 

I'd left the arcade shortly after that to begin preparing for my dirty lil' plan. It may not have been my best idea yet, but it was definitely a different approach. Instead of being a sexy seductress I was now going to be the happy housewife.

I was lying on my bed reviewing the plans for the next morning carefully, so as not to forget anything. I would have to get up much, much earlier than usual so I had my clock set for six a.m. I'm not sure I'd ever seen six o'clock in the morning in my entire life. And I wasn't sure I was ready to see it now. Next, and one of the hardest plans yet as it had no insurance for success, was that I had to be absolutely certain I didn't have a klutz attack before he woke up. I checked my pocket to make sure Motoki's spare key to Mamoru's apartment was still there. It was. 

I treated it almost as if it were a treasure. A treasure of pure gold was what it reminded me of as it lay glistening in my hand in triumph and anticipation. I was just about to put it back into my pocket when the phone rang. Like always, I pounced on it. "Hello?" I asked cheerily.

"Usagi-chan? I was just wondering, exactly what do you have up your sleeve for Mamoru-san this time?" it was Minako. 

I laughed a little. "Oh that. Well, my plan was to get to his apartment about an hour before he woke up dressed all cute in a little dress and apron, for the full effect of the homemaker look I'm trying to achieve. I'm going to cook a humongously large and wonderfully delicious breakfast for him! So when he wakes up and sees me in his kitchen acting like his wife he's bound to think that way. Especially first thing in the morning because his brain won't be awake yet. That's why the apron. So I look the part." 

"Oh good plan Usa-chan! You know what they say! 'The way to a man's stomach is through his heart!'" she said, or rather chirped. Her voice reminds me strangely of strawberries. 

"Um Minako-chan...that goes, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" I told her.

"Oh. Same thing. But anyway, who's going to cook the breakfast for you?" she asked.

I was stunned. Didn't I just say that I'd be cooking? "Well, me of course. If anyone else does it won't look like I'm the perfect little wife." I said giggling. It was amazing how incredibly giddy that simple statement made me.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako began slowly as if she regretted having to say something. That made me nervous to say the least. "I hate to tell you this and I really thought you knew but...um- well...you see...you can't cook." she finally managed to force out after many stumbled and stuttered words.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh Minako-chan! Thank you so much! I was so nervous I didn't even think about that! What am I going to do?!" I half-wailed in despair.

"It's okay! It's okay Usa-chan! Just get Makoto to come with you, she can cook it and sneak out before Mamoru-san wakes up." she explained. "You just wear the housewife get-up to make it look like you did it. See this way is even better because you don't have to worry about chipping fingernail polish. You want to look as perfect as possible right?" I could practically hear her smiling with pride. Or maybe I could hear her gloating. That was probably it. But I didn't care at all. She'd just rescued a dying plan. 

"Thank you so much Minako-chan! That was absolutely brilliant, but I'll have to talk to you later so I can call and beg Mako-chan to help. It won't be easy getting her out of bed at six o'clock!" I laughed.

Minako laughed with me. "Yes but who's going to wake you up?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shh!" 

"I am being quiet!" Mako-chan hissed her whisper at me. 

We had successfully snuck into Mamoru's apartment at 6:10 the next morning. Everything had gone smoothly until we got the pans out. They made a little too much noise for my comfort but I doubted they woke Mamoru up. 

Mako-chan hadn't bothered to even get out of her pajamas. She simply threw her hair up in her signature curly ponytail and skipped out her apartment door as I dragged slowly behind, still half asleep. I had on dress that even without the apron would have made me look like Martha Stewart. It was sleeveless but the straps were wide enough to keep the housewife impression, the dress was mainly white with the exception of a few small pink flowers connected by a curling green vine. The dress fell to my mid-thigh and had a full skirt, but my favorite feature was the bit of lace that peeked out timidly at the bottom. I had on white pumps. I had to have a bit of sophistication afterall! The apron was white and the pocket was a cute heart shape in the center of my chest. 

I leaned against the counter as I watched Mako-chan intently. I watched her crack eggs, beat pancake batter, mix biscuit dough and stir muffin mix. As she began to cook the eggs sunny side-up she turned to me. "Usagi-chan. I appreciate that I have an audience and all. It makes me feel like the lady's on t.v. but it's beginning to make me rather nervous what with your intense concentration." she thought a bit. "Go find a mirror and double check your outfit since you were half asleep when you put it on." she smiled at me. It felt like she was wishing me good luck with that smile, but who knows? Maybe I was just delirious with hunger and sleep. 

I took my shoes off so I wouldn't make noise as I walked to what I assumed would be the bathroom. It was down the hall and across from Mamoru's bedroom. I carried my pumps in my hand as I tiptoed stealthily down the hall. The carpet was plush and reeked of money. Who knew Mamoru was loaded anyway? I never knew he lived in the ritzy apartments. 

I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. As I closed the door I noticed it had a full length mirror on it. God, Mamoru was arrogant, but as long as I could see the full effect of my clothes I didn't care. I grinned at what I saw. I'd left my hair down for a more adult look, which turned out to be wise since the natural wave I had made me look like a goddess. But still a housewife goddess. Maybe an extremely wholesome goddess...

I opened the door and walked out, back up the hall and into the living room. Only the bar/counter, whatever it was, separated the living room and kitchen. The sun was now shining brightly through the glass-paned balcony door and the many windows giving the room a cheerful yellow glow.

I slipped my shoes back on and marveled at the progress Makoto had made while I was gone. The little table was set for two, a glass or orange juice and coffee at each empty plate. "Why'd you leave the plates empty?"

"Because it'll look more effective if you serve him. Make him sit and then bring each plate that I've set up in here. Ask what he wants then put it on his plate. You are served last Usagi!" she emphasized her last sentence. "Most importantly, be smiley and warm toward him and whatever you do...Do Not Have A Klutz Attack!" she made each word sound like a sentence.''

Suddenly I heard a disgruntled voice from down the hall, "Hey...who left the light on in here?" OOPS! I'd forgotten to turn it off. I looked at Makoto panic-stricken. She couldn't get out now...it was too late! Mamoru couldn't know I didn't cook this gourmet breakfast! I did the only thing I knew how to do. I shoved a muffin in Mako-chan's mouth as a gag, shoved her in a closet and prayed she didn't make a peep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't kill me for the cliffhanger and as always...

Review!


	6. Strawberry Kisses

Games of Seduction

By: The Young Lady of Legends

Author'sNotes: My apologies for such a short chapter...I've been a busy girl.

ChapterSix:Strawberry Kisses

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"USAGI?!"

It was a distinct cry of wonder, curiosity and terror. Well placed terror if you asked me, I didn't come unprepared. Of course Mako-chan's presence makes me nervous. I was a bundle of nerves, just waiting for muffled cries to come from the closet along with an irate beating down of the door. 

As for the sight in front of me...well it was glorious to say the very least. Chiba was definitely the most adorable I'd ever seen him and he reminded me of a teddy bear. A very sexy teddy bear, but a teddy bear nonetheless. 

But I digress.

His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were opened somewhere around halfway. He wore long black satin pants that tied with a drawstring and nothing else. Where did Mamoru-san get those muscles anyway?

"Morning honey!" I exclaimed warmly, as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his earlobe lightly. I nearly broke into a fit of laughter as I noticed his shudder of pleasure. A small grin began turning up at the corner of his lips, and he ridded himself of it as soon as he was aware of it. 

"Usagi...? What are you...I mean- it's not that I don't want you here...I- um...huh?" he said dumbly. He was obviously not a morning person. 

"Did you have a good night's sleep? Well... I mean afterward..." I said insinuating a good deal of things.

"Af-after what?" he managed to squeak out. 

I winked at him and whispered in his ear, "Oh you know." Before he had a chance to speak I began again, pulling away from him. "But anyway to show my gratitude for making me so happy..." I smiled wickedly at him for emphasis, " I decided to make you a delicious breakfast. You're going to have to build your strength back up afterall."

I was snapped into reality when I heard muffled giggles from the closet. Mako-chan apparently enjoyed my last comment. Mamoru heard the laughter as well. "What was that?" he asked, glancing around rather nervously. 

"What was what?!" I asked a little too eagerly. I'm only a bad liar when I'm nervous.

He raised an eyebrow at me before his attention was averted elsewhere. "Breakfast huh?"

I threw my arms about his naked waist from behind and pointed him towards his chair. "There! Just sit, make yourself comfortable. I'll get the rest."

I picked up the plate piled high with pancakes and brought it to him. "Now which would you like?" 

"Just the two on top please." he said, still rather dazed. 

After I'd offered everything to him and gave him two times more of everything than he'd asked for, his plate was piled high. "Um...Usagi. Is that all because I really don't think I can fit anymore on my plate. 

"Oh that's it." I answered as I began placing small amounts of the breakfast to my plate. Nobody likes a glutton. I was about to set my plate down before my seat when his arm caught my waist, pulling me to him. He even went so far as to pull me right down onto his lap. I hadn't planned for this. What to do?!

He held both my hands in one of his and said lightly, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"WHY YOU DISGUSTING--REPULSIVE PERVERT!!" I roared as I guessed what I thought was the only thing he could have meant.

"USA! I wouldn't do that!" he chuckled. "I can't believe you-- hahaha!"he obviously found my misunderstanding funny. Well ha-ha-ha. Let him laugh. 

"Oh fine! Go ahead and laugh, just knock yourself out!" I grumbled. 

Soon enough his laughter subsided. "Now, are you going to close your eyes and open your mouth or aren't you?" 

"How I let you talk me into all the ridiculous..." I began grumbling. But I eventually adhered and did what he asked. 

I tasted something. Soft and fluffy, warm and sweet...tangy and tart. Slowly I let my eyes open. "Do you like strawberry muffins as much as I do?" he asked. 

I grinned as best I could with muffin in my mouth when an idea struck me to the side of the head. I lowered my lips to his and we shared a warm strawberry kiss. 

I answered him afterward, "Yes...I think I could learn to really love strawberry muffins."

"That is such good news." he purred as he gripped my waist and stood. Still holding me he lowered me to the linoleum floor of the kitchen. He kissed my neck just below my ear softly and worked downward. I was completely lost to everything. Since when was my skin so sensitive anyway?

His mouth was liquid fire, I was sure of it. Everywhere he'd been my skin tingled and burned. Finally he looked me in the eye and lowered his lips of fire to mine once again. 

I heard a noise behind me but being in sheer bliss I chose to ignore it. Until Mako-chan's voice spoke, "Wait...does this mean he's winning or are you?"Apparently during our little escapade she'd managed to unlock the closet from inside. How did she do that?

Both Mamoru and I looked at her stunned. I had completely forgotten she was there! He and I answered at the same time. 

"He is."

"She is."


	7. Death of an Appendage

Games of Seduction

By: The Young Lady of Legends

Author'sNotes: Excruciatingly short. I try to write long chapters and I can't! I just can't!

ChapterSeven:Death of an Appendage

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She did what?!" Rei exclaimed upon hearing Makoto's big news.

"Forget what she did! I wanna hear about what he did!" Minako squealed delightedly. "This is soooo romantic! I can't believe that one of my best friends is in this deliriously sexy situation with a real man!" she sighed happily. "This is the stuff sappy chick flicks are made out of."

"Hmph. More like dirty romance novels." Luna chided. 

Makoto groaned. "Ugh! Would somebody gag her with something?" 

"You mean like a strawberry muffin...?" Ami asked slowly.

"AMI-CHAN!" I whined as I came up from underneath the pillow I'd been hiding her face under. And for good reason. I could feel my cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"Usagi-chan...if I didn't know any better I'd say you were blushing." Rei laughed.

I let Rei's pillow fall back to cover my face and sighed. "Oh just shut up."

"You know if I were you I'd be back at his apartment right now, but that's just me." Minako said breezily, as though she expected Usagi to find her idea brilliant and decide to jump up and run to Mamoru's apartment. The thought did appeal to Minako. She'd get to watch this time!

Rei rubbed her hands together both eagerly and evilly. "Just wait until I see Mamoru-san!"

Alarms went off in my head. Visions of other forms of torture devised by my evil friends appeared before my eyes. Rei-chan stretching my face out shape, Minako-chan chaining me to a chair and dumping it in the bay. What if Ami-chan and Mako-chan break out nun-chucks? Ahh! "Don't you dare say anything to Mamo-chan!"

A chorus rang around the room. "MAMO-CHAN?!"

A gasp of horror, surprise and sincere disbelief escaped my mouth hanging open. "I did not say that!"

"Oh whatever Usagi!" Makoto said as an eruption of giggles spilled from her mouth. 

"Yeah Usagi-chan! It's four against one!" Minako smiled.

"Make that five against one." Luna said as she sashayed toward the center of the group. 

Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi in victory. Where she preceded to blow raspberries.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in our usual booth with Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami in the arcade. I glanced around nervously, making sure that Mamoru hadn't snuck in without me noticing, and began to blow bubbles in my milkshake.

Minako half whispered to Ami, "I think she's going to faint." as she pointed to me. I sincerely hoped she hadn't thought I didn't notice. Of course, I pretended not to. Furthermore, I didn't look faint! I felt fine!

"Actually, she does look rather pale." Ami agreed.

Rei squinted at me, studying my every (apparently sickened) feature. "You're right. She looks almost ill."

Mokoto nodded. "Think it's the flu?" she asked Ami.

"ENOUGH!!!" I roared. "I am here you know? I can hear everything you're saying! So if you don't mind...SHUT UP!"

Rei chided. "Well excuse me! See if I care next time!"

"Touchy." remarked Minako.

Just then the arcade door opened allowing someone to come in. Let's see...dark hair, tall, muscular features, very nice looking...It was him alright. I began to find that my milkshake was extraordinarily interesting. I concentrated my entire being on blowing chocolate bubbles with my straw, leaving no room for anything else to be an object of concentration.

"Usagi." came Minako's voice.

I ignored her. I figured that if I paid her no attention she'd go away. Just forget that she wanted to tell me something. I made a chocolate whirlpool. 

"Usagi."

Nothing's breaking this concentration. I was enthralled with my milkshake. There was no world beyond me and my milkshake.

"Usagi!"

Doesn't she ever give up? Doesn't she know I'm busy playing in my glorious double chocolate milkshake? WHEE! I love my milkshake!

"USAGI!!!!"

"WHAT?! I'M PLAYING WITH MY MILKSHAKE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND! WHAT IS SOOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME AND MY MILKSHAKE?!??!"

A deep chuckle sounded behind me and suddenly I remembered what was so important. The entire reason I began to study my milkshake in fascination in the first place. Mamoru. "I knew you liked food Usa, but now you bond with it too?" he asked as he showed off a mouthful of glistening white teeth.

HE SMILED AT ME! Happy days are here again! Wait...did they leave? NO! Because Chiba Mamoru had not only just smiled at me but this morning he'd kissed me! It just doesn't get any better than this. Of course...my tongue could do me the honor of cooperating with me. 

Say something back. "..." 

You know, something witty and clever! "...uh..."

Damn it! Why won't my mouth work right?! "..." Great! Just great! I have half a million things to say and my mouth freezes up. 

Calm down. Take a sip of milkshake to remind your tongue of all the sweetness of talking. Swallow. Moistens throat. Now I'll be able to talk. "Uh...hi?" 

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! UH...HI?!!!!!!!! WELL THIS IS JUST PERFECTION ISN'T IT!!!

My tongue had absolutely no problem enjoying itself this morning and now what? It dies on me! Breathes it's last dying breath and waves a white flag. I could see it now:

RIP

Here lies the tongue of Tsukino Usagi.

Died in the heat of the battle between

Tsukino and Chiba.


	8. Falling Hard Falling Fast

Games of Seduction

By:The Young Lady of Legends

Author'sNotes: I took advice from an anonymous reviewer (SAILOR MOON) and decided that since I had some free time and could make longer chapters I'd update twice. Well today anyway but I can't promise that it will be an often occurrence. I think I'm only going to have 2-3 more chapters after this anywayz. Hmmm...

ChapterEight:FallingHard, FallingFast

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes were wide as saucers and my mouth was still hanging open. I silently hoped to myself that Motoki didn't have any resident flies. Ew... My mouth still wasn't working and Chiba was still standing there, still looking as collected and gorgeous as ever. Makoto cleared her throat, obviously noticing my handicapped situation. "Mamoru-san I honestly did not know you had such a strong liking for strawberry muffins." Yes! My best friend for life is what she was! Bringing the triumphant Mamoru Chiba to his knees in my time of need! What a friend...

"It wasn't so much the muffins as it was Usagi." he purred in my ear. I felt his warm breath find its' way down my neck and it did nothing for my impaired tongue. What was this anyway...Stage Fright?!?! A hand reached contact with my shoulder and lingered for a bit. I never wanted to choke someone so much in my life. I never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life before either come to think of it. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe I just got lucky but fortune found me just then and sprinkled its' magic 'Wow! Now you can talk!" fairy dust onto my tongue. I turned around slowly to face him. He was crouched down behind the booth and was eye level with me. I reached out to touch his raven hair and ran my fingers through it. I smiled lightly, coyly. Then I grasped his collar and my smile fell simultaneously. "Damn strait."

It was his turn to lose his words. "...um..." 

I pulled myself back to my own body and booth, just to let him know he didn't have me yet. "And don't you forget it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Home was a welcoming sight as I pushed open the heavy front door. My bed was calling me...for some reason I'd gotten up early that morning. Grr...

"Mom?" I called as I came in. It echoed back at me in silence.

"Dad?" The only thing I could hear was hollow noiselessness. I decided to try again.

"Anybody home?" Nothing. No one answered my calls. I sighed happily. It was about time I got some sort of peace. I walked to the kitchen to find a note scribbled on the memo pad. Basically it told me that Mom and Dad weren't here for different reasons. Dad had been called into work and Mom was out shopping for the garden. Again. I swear that garden has more accessories than I do! 

I bounded up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. What I needed was a good nap to sort things out. 

I didn't get it.

As I reached over to turn off the radio a name caught my ear. It was strangely and extraordinarily familiar. Tsukino Usagi. Now where had I heard that before? The D.J for the local radio station had just said my name. I know he had. I wasn't losing my mind. "Yes that's right! I have a message for Tsukino Usagi from a dashing young man!" came his cheesy voice. "Tsukino Usagi...are you there? Are you ready for this? Well I hope so because here it comes! 

"Usa, I can't stop thinking about you." the d.j began. Oh. My. God. He wouldn't sink to the point of embarrassing me would he? Oh wait...I'd just done the same thing to him. Gee, can't imagine why he would want to ruin my life! Stupid.

"I think about you in the morning." The d.j sucked. I made a mental note to never listen to the local station again.

"I think about you every night when I go to sleep too. You're there always, in my dreams." I think I may hurl. This was the most nauseating shit I'd ever had the misfortune to hear. Garbage!

"Even though I had a bit of trouble speaking to you today, I found a way for you to hear the words of my heart." Had I not been the subject of this letter, I was certain I would have laughed. Maybe even have felt pity for the poor sap but definitely more for the girl who was soon to be ridiculed. But unfortunately, it was me and I wasn't laughing.

"Forever Love, Chiba Mamoru." the d.j. finished. "Wasn't that touching folks?" Not nearly as touching as my foot up Chiba's ass when I saw him. 

I clicked the nuisance off and laid back down in attempt to sleep. But that was when I suddenly noticed something. I hadn't turned my radio on. I'd been so tired this morning I didn't even think to listen to music as I prepared for my 'brilliant' plan. Someone else had turned it on. 

Almost as soon as I noticed that I hadn't turned on my radio I noticed that my balcony door was opened and the white airy curtains were billowing thanks to a springtime breeze. The breeze carried in the scent of Mom's flowers from her garden, part of which was planted beneath my window and balcony. 

I knew I didn't leave that door open. In fact, I hadn't even opened it that morning. Bravely, I stepped out onto my balcony and walked the edge. Red caught my eye.

I turned my head to see that on the wall of my balcony was a single red rose. I fingered the petals lightly; there wasn't a doubt in my mind where it'd come from. I let a happy smile curl my lips. 

"Tell me you love me." came a voice, strong and deep, from behind me. I turned and my eyes met his. The atmosphere was too much, it was just too romantic and sincere for me to be strong. He took a step forward, opened his arms and without a solitary thought I let myself fall into them. The rose that I still held was brushing the bottom of my chin and was pressed to his chest. 

His fingers slid underneath my chin and lifted it up so my eyes connected with his. My sky blue to his midnight. "Please?" he asked again. 

"I...I love you." I whispered. My heart was fluttering and my voice was shaking. My declaration had come out weak, but it didn't matter. He heard it as I'd admitted my love and conceded to defeat. In response his lips brushed mine lightly, gently. A butterfly wing couldn't have been softer. 

"I love you." he told me as I felt my body being lifted from the floor. We walked back inside my room and he closed the door, though I'm not sure how because he carried me princess style. He laid me down on my bed and my eyes grew wide in fear. I reached for his hand. "Mamoru...? I...we...can we...?" 

He brought my hand that he held to lips and kissed my fingertips as lightly as he'd done before. He lifted his eyelids slowly, opening to see me and to reach sky blue once again. "Will you?" he said still looking at me. "Please Usa? I've wanted you since I first saw you...I've loved you since day one." His hand cupped my cheek. "You know I'd never hurt you Usako."

My mind was doing somersaults and that was nothing compared to what my heart was doing. This was all happening so fast. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd just had my first kiss within the past few days and now he...

Before I could stop myself, or give myself time to change my mind I nodded. God please say I wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of my lifetime. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had planned on taking you through...um well..you know. But I just couldn't get myself to do it. I blushed furiously as I thought about it and stopped myself from detailing. Maybe if I rewrite this later I will, but for now...and it just seems a little heavy for the way this story's been going. Sorry. I'll be back soon (Hopefully) with chapter nine!


	9. Do I REALLY want to?

I am SOOO sorry for making you guys wait this long!!!! I just COULD NOT write. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I had NO IDEA where I wanted this story to go. Fortunately as I sat down and forced myself to write, my subconscious decided what it wanted written. So here it is. Kind of short but I hope more will be out VERY soon! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart was beating more rapidly than I could ever imagine. I swear it was about to beat right out my chest and my nerves were practically jangling. My breath, ragged, was coming in short little rapid puffs. Mamoru, of course, noticed these things. "Usako, you know we really can wait on this."

WHAT?! He tells me I can back out NOW?! When we're this close? Maybe... 

I didn't know what to say. I really wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I wanted to and then there again...I didn't want to. My decision was made for me in one word. "Usagi?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. My eyes widened and Mamoru had a look of panic cross his face. 

"Uh...Please tell me that's not your mom." he asked, looking a bit on the terrified side. 

"Yeah. It is." 

Suddenly, the calmness we were speaking in erupted in to sheer chaos and panic. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..." I kept whispering over and over again, while Mamoru was hopping around, as if trying to decide what to do. 

I heard my mother's footsteps looming ever nearer my bedroom. "Usa? Honey are you here?" I heard her say mere feet from my closed door. 

In one brisk movement I opened my window and shoved Mamoru out of it. "HEY! What the-?!" he cried as he landed in the middle of the tree outside my bedroom window. I drew the curtains so she wouldn't see him just as she opened the door. "Hi honey. Whose car is that outside?" 

Oh shit.

"Huh? What car, Mom? I- I don't know what you're talking about." I said casually with a (fake) puzzled expression on my face. 

"The car. It's red." 

"I have no idea." I said stalling as I realized she was making her way toward the balcony door. If she saw that car again I couldn't pretend she was going nuts.

She stepped forward and I cut her off by jumping in front of her. "Oh Mom! I- uh... don't feel very well!" 

She cocked her head as she examined me. "Now that you mention it, you are rather flushed."

"Yeah!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. I don't know if I've mentioned this before or not but, I can not lie. I'm a pathetic liar. "Uh...my throat's a bit sore and I feel kind of feverish."

"Hmm...Do you need to go to the doctor?" she asked. 

"No! No! That's not necessary. I just need a bit of rest is all, I believe." I smiled weakly. 

"Well, if you say so." she said walking out of my room, completely forgetting about the car. Ha! Bad liar, my foot. 

I closed the door behind her and shot up the window looking for Mamoru, only to find him nowhere in sight. I looked at the foot of the tree and he wasn't there either. I assumed he'd climbed down. As I walked on my balcony to check for his car, I saw it was gone. Phew! Home free.

__

BRING!!! BRING!!

I dashed to the phone and answered cheerily. "Hello?"

I heard a deep chuckle on the other end and immediately recognized it as Mamoru's. "So did you get away with it?"

"Oh my God, yes. But unfortunately, my mother seems to think I've gone round the twist." I answered.

"And...why is that?" he asked cautiously. 

"Because I managed to convince her that I had no idea that a shiny red sports-car was sitting in our driveway."


	10. I Hereby Declare Myself the Winner!

Games of Seduction

By:The Young Lady of Legends

Well guys. I hate that I can't give you a longer chapter for the end, but alas, this is it. I feel like I might cry! This is my favorite fanfic yet! I loved the way it turned out even if I feel like I made some mistakes in the storyline on the way to here. I wrote the beginning of this chapter to prove that even though our little Usagi has found true love, she's still the same girl she always was. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It keeps me going when writer's block is beating at me with a broom handle. Please come back for whatever my next story may be! Enjoy! And as always... review!

ChapterTen:I Hereby Declare Myself the Winner!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beep Beep Beep!

What is that irritating noise? My eyes were heavy with sleep, and my vision was blurred when I opened my eyes to see what could possibly be disturbing my beauty sleep. My arms were flailing around in the air, hopelessly trying to locate that sound when my arm hit something plastic and square on my bedside table. "Huh?" Okay, so I'm not exactly a master of words when I first wake up. Who is? 

My alarm clock! Of course! I'd set it last night when I vowed to turn over a new leaf. I figured as good as things were going I could at least make some small effort somewhere. Immediately I'd thought of Mamoru's taunts before all this began and I'd decided to work harder in school.

The thought of Mamoru made my lips curl up in the corners. I glimpsed myself in the mirror and noted the fireworks that were apparent in my eyes. Minako liked to call them stars, but we aren't so cheesy.

I bounded from my bed in a jubilant mood and quickly dressed. Not that I had to, of course. It wasn't as if I was running late, but... as they say, old habits are hard to break. I practically skipped down the stairs and threw my arms around my mom's neck as I saw her. 

From the look on her face you'd have thought I'd told her I was moving to Antarctica to swim with the penguins.

"Usa- ah...uh, that is to say, um...what on earth are you doing awake?" she sputtered in complete shock. In walked my father, not paying attention, and drinking from his coffee mug. As he looked up and saw me, two things happened in such rapid succession you'd have thought they were simultaneous. Firstly, his eyes widened to the size of refrigerators (er... well maybe an exaggeration on my part, but I digress) and then he spattered coffee all over me and my mom. 

"Ew?" I said questioningly. 

"Usagi! What are YOU doing awake?! Not only is it before noon, it's relatively early." he gasped rather quickly.

"What are you talking about? Noon? I'm never THAT late for school Dad." I answered. Of course this is when I began to notice small things that made a world of difference. My father was here and it was a few minutes after seven o'clock. He was always gone at six a.m. on weekday mornings. Secondly, my mother was in her pajamas.

Hold it.

"What day is it?" I asked, feeling as if my balloon of triumph had deflated rapidly. 

"Saturday, Usagi." my mother answered, looking at me as if I'd grown an extra head.

I threw my arms into the air and screamed angrily. "WHAT?! I WOKE UP EARLY?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE ONE MORNING I WAS GOING TO BE ON TIME, IT HAS TO BE SATURDAY?!?" I bellowed. I'd already started toward the stairs and was pulling on my shoes as I went. "I'M GOING BACK TO BED FOR A WEEK!!!!!"

So much for my new leaf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that afternoon, after I'd slept off my anger, I went to the Crown Arcade to tell my friends the latest news. I walked in nonchalantly, so as not to give myself away. I slumped down into my usual seat in the booth that the girls were already seated at. I swear, they are always in the arcade.

Minako grinned at me and started humming "Na-na-na-na-boo-boo." There is no telling what that was all about. 

"What?"

Rei looked at me like I was trying to hide something. Which in reality... but that wasn't really the point. "Usa-chan. Do you think we didn't hear it?"

I swallowed hard. "Hear what?" I asked innocently. 

Makoto burst at the seams, unable to hold it in for any longer. "The letter over the radio that the d.j. read yesterday!"

Well, it's not like you could really blame me for letting a little thing like that slip my mind, now could you? What with everything else that was going on. Speaking of which, I noticed then that Mamoru wasn't in the arcade, much to my disappointment. "Hmm... oh yeah."

"What do you mean 'Oh yeah'?! You sound surprised, almost like you had no idea!" Ami cried. Since when had she become the gossip queen?

"You did know didn't you?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I heard it. What's the big deal?" I asked.

Rei looked stunned. "We figured you'd be furious!"

I shrugged. "Who cares? Just a radio announcement. Who, other than all of you I mean, really listens to that sort of thing anyway?"

Suddenly I felt something warm snake around me from behind and a small kiss on my cheek. I turned. "Mamo-chan!" I grinned. He was leaning down so we were nearly eye level. He grinned as he kissed me. Heaven. Absolute bliss. Euphoria. 

My friends were all gaping at me. "What?"

" 'What?' 'WHAT?!' I'll give you what Tsukino Usagi! You didn't tell us about all..." there was a pause, "all this!" Rei finished, huffily. 

I cocked my head inquisitively. "You mean that Mamo-chan and I are dating?"

"WHAT?!" Minako cried. "And I wasn't the first one to hear about it! You'd think I'd get that privilege as I am the..._expert_" she strained looking at Mamoru, knowing that she couldn't say senshi, "of- I mean _on_ love!"

Makoto asked, "So... Usa-chan. Did you come out win, lose or draw?"

Suddenly it occurred to me. Why did they care so much who won this bet? Wasn't this something between Mamoru and I? "Why?"

Each of them, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami became interested in something on the floor and began to fidget. Minako, being the brave soul that she is ventured, "Well we...um.."

Rei burst out with the rest of the confession, "placed bets on who we all thought was more apt to win!"

I was astounded. 

"How much?!" I demanded. I, afterall, had the right to now how much my friends thought my love life was worth.

"Well, we each bet fifty dollars." Ami admitted, looking rather remorseful.

I looked to Mamoru. Even I was interested in who won now. "Er...Mamo-chan? Who did win exactly?"

"Well..." he began. "I suppose it wasn't a fair bet since it was on whoever fell for whomever first, and I had it bad for you since well before the bet was made."

My eyebrows knitted themselves together in confusion. "So...that means I won?"

He smiled lightly as he held me a little closer in his arms. "As I was the one who ended up with you I think that means...

...I won."


End file.
